


Where we belong

by StarCookie



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: A rewrite of the later half of the season, Actually it's more like some extra details, F/M, Found Family, Friends to Enemies to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCookie/pseuds/StarCookie
Summary: A more detailed take on the final season of Carmen Sandiego with an alternative ending.
Relationships: Carmen/Graham, Carmen/Gray, Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent & Chase Devineaux, Julia/Chase, Red Crackle - Relationship, chasulia - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will begin around the later half of episode 3. I plan to just extend some scenes with more details in the mix. I'm sure we've all felt that the last season was a bit rushed. So here is something to make it go a bit more smoothly. And yes, the last episode will end with a more found family ending.

“Player. Your ears must be burning, we were just talking about you.”  


“Are you sitting down Red?” “Remember how you had me set a global alert for Gray, so you’d know if he ever got into trouble? Well, I just got ping’d. An Australian citizen named Graham Calloway was just arrested in Reykjavik, Iceland.”  


Their conversation was cut short. A teacher must have interrupted their connection. Carmen makes a mental note to thank Player for this sacrifice in school.  


“Gray’s in jail. In Reykjavik.”  


“Wait, is that in Australia?” Zack inputs.  


“I thought he was a good guy now.” Ivy stated.  


“Reykjavik’s in Iceland, which has one of the lowest crime rates in the world. So, maybe Gray was arrested for littering. While on vacation?” Even while trying to convince herself of this was a stretch. Why on earth was he so far away from Australia in the first place? She looked to Shadow-san for his input.  


“If we managed to learn that Gray was arrested there, it is safe to assume that V.I.L.E. will also earn the news. And you know they do not tolerate loose ends.”  


“The crown will have to wait. We need to get to Gray before they do.”  


Carmen was not one to put pins on missions but something more important came up. The team quickly made their way to Reykjavik leaving Shadow-san to watch over their base. The plane ride was the same as usual. A one way trip to their destination. But the ride felt much longer. Ivy and Zack were busy learning about the location while Carmen could only think about him. Worried. What if they were too late? What if they lost him? What if Gray is-  


“Hey Carm?” Zack interjects.  


“You ok Carm?” Ivy chimes in.  


“I’m ok you guys. I’m just worried about Gray.”  


Ivy rested her hand on her shoulder. “It’s gonna be ok Carm. We’ll get him back. I promise.” Zack nods behind her in support.  


Carmen smiles as a thankful response to their kind gestures. They eased her nerves. It’s a simple rescue mission. And maybe she will just release him back to Australia. Or maybe… Just maybe… it’s her calling for her second chance.

...  


“No sign of V.I.L.E. yet. Alright. Zack, Ivy, you know what to do.”  


“We got this Carm.” Ivy reassured.  


They both nodded and went their separate ways. Things went smoothly. The siblings lured out the police guard which gave Carmen easy access inside. She accessed the computer and took down the cameras. The moment she glanced to see the reasoning for Gray’s incarceration, someone spoke up.  


“Bonjour. I am here to see- Carmen Sandiego?”  


“Devineaux? Really not-“  


“Yes yes not a good time. I know. But I am not here to arrest you.”  


Now was not the time to entertain Devineaux. Time was of the essence and he was standing in the way. She paced her way through the hallway with Devineaux pacing to catch up. The best solution in mind would be to trick Devineaux to be locked away in a room for a short while. Just long enough to get Gray out of the jail cell and away from V.I.L.E.’s radar. She found the jail cells there he was. The last jail cell. The sense of relief made her feel ecstatic but they were not in the clear yet. Now to just escape.  


Gray looked up to find Carmen of all people standing outside of his jail cell.  


“Carmen? How did you know I was here?”  


“All in good time Gray. We need to get you out of here.”  


Gray smiled in relief. Of course she would know where he is.  


“It’s Graha- Look out!”  


More memories flooded Gray’s mind. Who were these two men with haunting expressions? This wasn’t good. Two against one and it had to be The Cleaners. And worst of all Carmen wasn’t at her A game due to the chloroform. But it did not matter. She would never let them take Gray away from her. Graham struggled on the other side of his bared with a new headache. He wanted nothing more than to help Carmen but there was nothing he could do from inside his jail cell.  


Seeing Carmen in action was badass. Carmen Sandiego is truly a remarkable woman. But Gray could not stand the sight of the woman he cared for the most to be put in harm’s way, even for him.  


The Cleaners answered their phone and left as quickly as they came. Carmen stopped to catch her breath. Something was wrong.  


“Carmen! Are you alright? Do I know those guys? Who were they?”  


“Guys who never leave before the job is done.”  


Suddenly the roof over Gray’s head was being cut away. Carmen struggled with opening the door to the damning amount of keys.  


“Whats happening?” Out of all the things to leap out of the sky, a robot leaped into the cell. “Crikey!” The robot grabbed Gray by the jacket and carried him in it’s arms. Graham struggled to escape it’s grip.  


“No!” Carmen cried. She shot her grabbling hook in an attempt to stop the robot but there was nothing she could do. The robot leaped onto the helicopter and stole Gray away.  


“No! Carmen!”  


“Gray!”  


The helicopter flew away with her precious cargo in tow. The sound of foot steps alerted Carmen.  


“Carm! What happened? We saw something on the roof!”  


“They took him. They got Gray!”  


“Oh no.”  


“If only I was faster. If only I didn’t catch my breath. If only-“ Ivy planted her hands on Carmen’s shoulders.  


“Carm! It’s gonna be ok. We’ll get him back.” She embraced her defeated friend.  


“Don’t worry Carm. The good guys always win, and we’ve always got your back.” Both siblings held onto their brave leader for support. Carmen took a breath and began to hatch a plan to get her best friend back.  


\---  


Graham was panicking aboard the plane. Pleading to be released. He knew nothing and would say nothing. He was quickly silenced with chloroform and put to sleep. His last thought was of Carmen yelling out for him. When he awoke he was in a large room. He rushed to the window for clues to his new location. Snow covered mountains surrounded him. It was safe to assume that he wasn’t in Reykjavik.

He took a moment to catch his breath. What could he possibly do in this situation? Could this possibly be the work of those who returned those strange memories? But something is strange. They didn’t handle it the same way. With the way things were handled, Gray braced himself for the worst possible choice. He was taken by the bad guys.

He planted his hand upon the window to feel the glacial cold. Whoever captured him seemed to be a fan of green with many technological advancements. How on earth would he get out of this one? They were the bad guys. Bad Guys. Good Guys. Carmen. His memories rushed back to that night in New Zealand. Just what was Gray now involved with? All he could do was to remember to trust her. He needed to believe in Carmen.

A knock interrupts his train of thought. Graham quickly arms himself with a lamp, ready to strike his abductor. However the pale man catches his attack without even bothering to look in his direction.

“I see that you still possess that spark, Mr. Crackle.” He retracted his hands in a graceful manner.

“Crackle?” He had never heard of such a name. But why did it leave a ring in his ear? He glanced at the lamp in his hand and was astounded with how familiar the feeling was. A single word sparked more memories. His lamp shifted into an electric rod. He was transported to a room. He was trapped in a chair. There was a struggle. A sense of panic flooded his mind as he was blinded with a bright light. Now he has a hint as to who entered the room. “You were there! You did this to me, messed with my head!”

The man raised his hands and in a nonchalant manner responded “We did what we deemed necessary at the time, for your own well being.”

“And was bringing me here against my will for my own ‘well-being’?”

“No. It was for ours.” His response was puzzling. “But we do hope you’re finding your accommodation to be cozier than that Icelandic jail cell.” He spoke in a calm collected manner. The kind that proved that he was the one in control. It was best to not provoke him. Just stay put long enough until something changed.

“Who are you?”

“The question we really should be asking is, who are you?”

The strange man lowered a screen, ready to present this blinded man the answer to his questions. Videos and photos of Graham's past. The imposter on the screen had an arrogant attitude. A man skilled in the art of criminal activity. A person who willingly enrolled in a school of criminals. One of the best until something happened. Something caused him to fail which resulted in lost memories. What could have been more important to cause such an ambitious person to fail his mission?

\---  


It was just another seminar. The discussion of “Ancient” Greece. It was the same as usual until she spotted someone in the crowd. A common blue jacket. She recognized it from a night in San Francisco. Her ex partner. No matter. She had no business with ACME. On with the seminar.  


…  


Typically a stray student would stop her to ask questions after a class, but today it was a French man in a lucky cat sweater. He was obviously following her. She turned on the corner and awaited for him to catch up. She was annoyed while he reacted embarrassed. Of course, she was not fooled.  


“Agent Devineaux?”  


“Ms. Argent? What a coincidence.” He laughed in the usual way to cover something up.  


“Is it?”  


Chase sighs in defeat. She was always far too clever for him. Just what did he want with her now? They continued their conversation in her office away from possible eavesdropping students. Her room was so tidy and structured. Her certificated and photos on the walls, showing her accomplishments. The bright large window with soft colored walls. Of course she would be happy here. He only needed her help to understand her thinking. It was their first meeting in months and it has already started rocky. Never the less, he was the one most excited to see the other.  


“To what do I owe this coincidence? A sudden interest in dull facts and boring things?” Hearing his words thrown back in his face made him nervous. Regretful for being ignorant and ignoring the one person who might have been right this whole time.  


“Ms. Argent, Julia” How forward of him. “Since you resigned from ACME, I have been seeing things quite differently.”  
Annoyed, Julia allowed the conversation to continue. “Differently how?”  


“Well, as you might see things. Except, with less clarity. Far less.” This Chase was different than the one she knew a few months ago. He was strangely humble. Was this an attempt to simply please her or was this genuine? “As if I wore your eyeglasses but splattered with mud!” He began to go off about a mission which Julia shut down.  


“Agent Devineaux, I do not think it wise for you to be sharing classified ACME business.” It was best to keep her distance and keep their relationship professional.  


“But I need your help, so that I might better assist Carmen.” Now he has her attention.  


“Is she alright?”  


“Of course she is all right. She continues to make us chase our tails.” The news brought a smile to her face. “Please Ms. Argent. I must know. Is the Crimson Ghost bad, or is she good?” He certainly has changed. Now he begins to doubt and will listen to anything she has to say.  


“That is a complicated question.” This was not the appropriate time for this. It was not that she didn’t want to discuss Ms. Sandiego, it was just a bit sudden. “One we can discuss over lunch…”  


“Perfect! I am starving!” Chase instantly began to recall every café in the area. He tried to think of which one would please her the most. He was thrilled to spend more time with the smartest person he has ever known. Old partners together again.  


“Next Friday, at noon. I have three important seminars to prepare for right now.” He did his best to hide his disappointment. He knew how important her work was to her and decided to not protest.  


“I will meet you here. Wearing appropriate lunch attire, or course.” His current attire suddenly seems very silly for their first meeting in quite some time. A bit embarrassed and too preoccupied to notice the door closing off his connection to her.  


Julia shuts the door and leans on it to secure her personal space. She was not familiar with this new man. This self-important man suddenly abashed and hanging onto every word she said. Strangely dependent on what she had to say. This was not the time to think of such things. She had work to do. She returned to her desk to ready her next seminar while the French man walked away excited for their next meeting.  


\---  


Graham recalled more than simply memories of his past. She was there. Carmen Sandiego was also a student of V.I.L.E.? Their first meeting wasn’t on that night at the Opera House? If he was nothing more than a delinquent, just who really is the person he believes in? No. This had to be a test.  


“But she’s one of the good guys.” He said, to protect his image of her.  


“We prefer not the view the world in black or white, but shades of gray. Carmen simply chose her true nature as we follow ours.”  


Just what was Graham’s true nature? Who was he? And was he capable to change?


	2. Chapter 2

“It is crucial that you time your landing with pinpoint accuracy. Deploy your parachute too early, and the ensuing drift could cause you to miss the target entirely.”

“I’d have a long climb back to the top.”

“But open it too late…”

“I’ll have you beat in the broken bones department.”

“Let us hope it does not come to that.”

Carmen shuts her eyes and takes a moment to think. Just one quiet moment to herself. After everything V.I.L.E. has done, she couldn’t afford to lose another person. She runs ahead and leapt off the plane. The sky was full of stars and yet she could not permit herself a second to glance. She was falling through the air. Everything was clear until a dense fog consumed her.

“Great. Shadow-san, I bumped into some weather. Visuals compromised. Shadow-san?” The lack of communication was alerting, the beeping did not ease her thoughts. If Carmen didn’t do something quickly, this would end badly. “Oh great.” And like a miracle, her guardian angel appeared.

“Red, what’s up?”

“Player! I’m up. Though not for long without your help. Can you track my position?"

Through quick thinking they both succeeded in helping Carmen land safely. Such a dangerous task to jump off a plane but Carmen would do it for anyone. Especially for an old friend. And thankfully she had an honest hearted hacker on her side.

She found her stance and took a breath. Hopefully she won't be doing that in a while. At least not in terrible weather.

“Player. You are the perfect travel companion.”

“You’re just saying that because you never have to buy me a seat. Be careful Red.”

“As always Player.” Whatever would she do without one of her greatest companions? She focused on Dr. Bellum's lab. A fortress hidden in the mountains. How perfect for the mad scientist. Gray had to be inside. She anticipated Gray's wellbeing. Time to save the other oldest friend she's ever had. “Hold on Gray. I’m coming.”

Little did she know that he lost all faith in himself the moment she stepped into the building.

-

“Now hear the true name of V.I.L.E. Villain's International League of Evil.”

Gray knew who he was. Nothing more than a criminal. His memories of living his life as a truthful man were false. His whole life had shattered within a day. How could he ever atone for his crimes? Everything would be the same if only he never saw Carmen again. No. In truth she was the person who tried to protect him. Treated him the same way as always. She was too good to be with him. She would never stay by his side. She escaped V.I.L.E. to get away from it all. So why burden her with his company? He had a twisted community to return to, even if it meant that she would leave him behind.

-

Making her way though security was never easy but it was routine. Hide from Bellum's perfected creation and finding Gray. With Player guiding her steps, she found a secret bunker. Inside was an entire army of robot thieves. This was not good. Thankfully Carmen Sandiego was always armed and ready for anything. She quickly planted a bomb on one of the building's thermals. Now that will leave a mark and destroy all of Bellum's new toys. Anything to stop her advancement. A few turns around the corner and she finds a hallway with a security guard. There. That's where they must be keeping him. She overcame the two guards and opened the door. Time was of the essance.

“Gray? We have to move.”

“The name is-“

“Graham. I know. I know.”

Hearing his voice smoothed her racing mind, even if it was over his constant correction.

“No. It’s Crackle.” His activated weapon shined bright and showed his face. Carmen couldn't believe it. They told him the truth. “I assume you prefer I continue to call you “Carmen”?” He pointed his weapon in her direction, and it seemed for once he had control of the situation.

“Gray, no matter what they told you, you’re not that guy anymore.” She could not accept such defeat. She must have him back. She needed him back.

“But I am that guy. I’ve always been that guy.”

“No. Sydney, the café, we’re the good guys, remember?”

“When you finally had that cuppa with me.” He smiled at the fond memory. He could only imagine what their relationship could have been if she accepted the first time. Perhaps they wouldn't be in this situation. Or maybe it wouldn't have mattered. In the end they were never the type to live peaceful lives. Not together at least. He promised to hold tight. But now it was time to let her go. “Being good only mattered to me because Bellum rewired my thinking, programmed me, to be some sort of “innocent fool”.

“It’s never too late to change.”

“I’ve had time to reflect, piece together the fragments. And there’s only one thing I’ve ever regretted doing for VILE.” Gray lowered his rod and silenced it. “Trying to hurt you. I know you won’t come back to VILE. We’ve had that chat, on the train to Paris. But I’m begging you, give up on trying to stop us, because I don’t ever want to be put in a position to hurt you again.”

It was at that moment that everything became so clear. She finally figured it out. The scarlet thief has stolen his heart, as he sparked a flame in hers. But it could never come to be. Not as long as he chose V.I.L.E.

“Then, apologies. Because I won’t stop trying to take down VILE. Not ever. And definitely not now.”

She revealed her escape plan. A trigger to blow up the building itself. She might not be able to complete her original objective, but at least she could stop V.I.L.E. once more. Gray’s eyes widened in disbelief.

She wouldn’t.

Oh yes she would.

In a split second Gray’s tidy holding cell soon became nothing but rubble. The alarm system rang in his ears and yet the only thing he could focus was on her. Her hair flowed through the wind as if they were her wings about to take flight. He understood that intimate look in her eyes. The pained look of betrayal that tempted him to extend out his hand to her. He resisted but his honesty leaked through to his eyes. He could not prevent from from begging her to stay with him. But who could chain down a rebellious bird?

“Goodbye Gray.”

Carmen leaped out through the window and landed on the snow skating away. Gray leaped up and raced to the window. This was for the best he tried to convince himself, but he couldn’t help but regret his choice, but there was no turning back now. He made his bed, and he must lie in it.

"Are you ok Red?" Player asked his friend.

"No Player. No I'm not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness the angst in the later half of this episode. Their conversation is just a perfect enemies to lovers chat you can expect from a TV-Y7 show. *chef kiss* Excuse the cheesy line. I couldn't resist.  
> I just love how the writers really tell a story with just the inclusion of Opera. Carmen and the Flying Dutchman. He is her Dutchman lost at sea. I just think that's beautiful. Really go look into the context of The Flying Dutchman, it works so well for Red Crackle. Aaa the drama.That's Opera for you. Rich people telenovela. Here's a link. https://www.opera-online.com/en/items/works/der-fliegende-hollander-wagner-wagner-1843#:~:text=A%20ghostly%20vessel%20appears.,and%20released%20from%20his%20curse.  
> 


End file.
